


The Girl She Never Noticed

by dearseulgi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, LGBTQ Character, POV Lesbian Character, Red Velvet, Seulrene, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearseulgi/pseuds/dearseulgi
Summary: Seulgi is your stereotypical innocent art student, her life was simple and she always has things planned out ahead of time until she meets Irene, a seemingly normal girl but the truth is she's far from it, and maybe that's why Seulgi never truly noticed her.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second seulrene story please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for any grammatical errors cause english isn't my first language, I hope you enjoyed it!♡

Bibliophile is a person who collects or has a great love of books and that's how Seulgi's friends describe her. She is smart, funny and protective of those she cares about. She has the natural charisma but she doesn't talk much. Once she talks, she has this thing that makes everyone feels comfortable and wants to be her friend, she's basically the full package.

The raven is in the senior year of University and majoring in fine art. Seulgi really likes drawing since she was a kid, even her dad bought her an expensive drawing sets in order to support his daughter’s passion. Seulgi likes to challenge herself and doesn't want to be a burden to the others, she wants to be independent girl so that's why she applied to an ivy league university in London, at first her parents were against it but after the bear explained her reason her parents finally let her go.

It's three in the afternoon when Seulgi and her best friends are chilling at her apartment, it's some kind of routines for them to hang out at her place and literally do nothing. When Seulgi asked why are they always hangout at her apartment they just said her apartment is the most comfortable place in London. Seulgi doesn't mind with that though, as long as they don't bother her reading time.

"I'm bored." Joy says as she flipping through a fashion magazine pages.

"Can we do something more productive?" Wendy asks while still starring up at the ceiling.

"Let's eat sushi." Yeri suggests.

The tallest girl throws a pillow at the youngest, makes her phone falls. "We literally just ate Chinese food!" she says.

"Oh my god! What are you doing! I almost got a new high score!" Yeri protests.

"Not my problem." Joy sticking her tongue out towards the youngest.

Surprisingly it's a normal situation for Seulgi where her best friends always being noisy, they had been friends with her since they were in high school, well except for Wendy because they met her in university. Joy is majoring in business, her dad expects her to be the next CEO for their company in Korea. Yeri wants to be a lawyer, although she is the youngest in the group, she is literally the most mature one. Wendy took psychology, she's probably the kindest person you'll ever meet, sometimes she's very clearly self-sacrificing which is not good. Sometimes it’s hard for them to hang out together since they’re from different majors, but they're always manage to keep in touch with each other.

"Kkangseul!" Wendy calls.

Seulgi is remains unbothered, she is currently listening to a podcast while reading a book that she borrowed from a library near her apartment.

Joy scoffs, "She's in her world again."

"You know she will be that person in zombie apocalypse who dies first." Yeri adds make the tallest girl chuckles. Wendy just shakes her head, she removes one of the earphones from Seulgi's ear.

"Yah Kang Seulgi!" the rose blonde girl raises her voice, causing the latter to jump.

"Oh my god Wannie, do you have to shout?" the bear complains while covering her ear.

"I wouldn't have to if you pay attention to me." Wendy argues back.

Seulgi knows she will lose if she keeps being a stubborn towards Wendy, so she just closes her book but Joy immediately grabs it and stares for a while.

"Moby dick or the whale?" Joy is now bursting into a fit laughter to the point tears began to stream down her eyes. "You're reading about a whale's dick?" once again a hardy laugh that only make the others confuse for a moment before Yeri joining in.

Seulgi grabs the book back, "Jesus Christ grow up Sooyoung!" she says with a serious tone, she places the book on the table.

"It's Joy unnie! Besides it's funny." the taller girl defends herself. She refuses to be called by her Korean name since she moved to London.

"It's not."

"Well okay Miss No Jam." Joy says mockingly causing the bear pouts.

"What about we go to the bowling alley, and eat pizza after that. Call?" Wendy breaks the silence.

"Call!" both Yeri and Joy respond in union.

"I can't."

The three girls glare at Seulgi, their eyes narrowing. "But why?" the youngest asks curiously.

"I have to return that book today." she points towards the book on the table.

"It definitely can wait." Joy says innocently.

"No it cannot."

"Arasseo, but you will hang out with us after return it right?" now Wendy asks her carefully, the rose blonde girl knows that Seulgi becomes sensitive everytime they arguing about books.

The bear only hums, "I'll see, or you guys can come along with me to the library?" she offers.

"Unnie are you joking? Me coming to that creepy asylum?" Joy shakes her head disgustingly. "Sorry, a sexy dynamite like me would never." she adds.

It's not a secret that the library near Seulgi's apartment looks like an asylum, some people even make bad rumors about it. But the bear doesn't give a single damn. Little do they know that inside of the library looks like heaven, many people who love books of course come there because the place is comfortable. It's big and neat, even the workers also friendly. Comparing with the library in her university, Collins library has more original copies of classic books which is like treasure for Seulgi since she is a big fan of vintages.

"Oh come on! If you never try you'll never know." Seulgi pouts, they always rejected her offer.

"Uh unnie thanks I'm okay." Yeri replies.

"Sorry Seulgi, I'm not a big fan of books." the rose blonde girl answers calmly.

"But can you guys at least promise to come there with me one day?" the bear asks with a puppy eyes.

"I'd rather go to the military." Yeri snaps.

"Yeah, if only all fashion shops in the world are closed." Joy adds.

"Stop giving me those puppy eyes, it's not gonna work." Wendy says make the latter rolls her eyes.

When the clock strikes four, the girls finally went out to the bowling alley without Seulgi. Wendy asked again earlier if she wants to join them in case she changes her mind but her answer was still no. After put all her things in the Gucci handbags, she decides to grab a coffee and a couple of donuts first in the cafe down the street, she has been craving for them since yesterday. It only takes 15 minutes walk from her apartment to the library, Seulgi only use her car if it's necessary, besides walking is better for the environment, right?

When she arrives, she opens the wooden door and sees a woman in her early fortieth who seems working on something. "Hello Mrs. Jane." Seulgi greets and the latter returns with a smile.

"Hello Seulgi, finish already?" she asks happily.

"Yeah, it was so good I like the plots."

The bear had known Mrs. Jane since she moved to her apartment year and a half ago. She's one of the librarians in Collins library, she reminds her of her mother because she’s so friendly and a hard worker woman, she also treats Seulgi like her own daughter since she knew Seulgi is a foreigner who lives alone in a big city.

"Okay, just put in here." the older woman says, Seulgi immediately put the book in a box. "Oh I just remembered, the book that you asked last week is already returned, you should take a look." she adds.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jane." she smiles.

Seulgi immediately goes through the bookshelf, the library is not crowded like it used to be, she sees like seven people in the building considering it's Saturday and some people prefer spend their quality time with their lovelies. After she found the book she was looking for, the raven goes to her favourite spot to read. It's at the very end of the second floor where people rarely come there. She finally sits in a wooden chair in the corner, she really likes reading in a quiet place so she can more focus on what she reads.

The weather outside is so nice, the warm fresh wind that blow from the windows softly slapping against Seulgi's sun kissed skin. The sunset is in the transition between day and night. It’s like God painting the sky with the shades of deep orange, fiery orange, and rich yellow, with the occasional soft pink. The monolid eyed girl loves to just staring at the sky, thinking about nothing but beauty, just letting the beautiful light transfer from the beautiful afternoon sky directly into her eyes. Whether it's during the day or at night, the sun, sky, stars, the moon, and the clouds they always send a majestic wave of emotions into her body, leaves her stuck in a trance.

"The sky is beautiful today, isn't it?" a soft angelic voice interrupt her mind.

Seulgi looks over her shoulder, startles. She sees a gorgeous girl with a petite stature standing behind her. She wears a floral white dress that stopped just above her knees, the contrast looks so nice with her pale skin and long glossy brown hair. Her eyes are hazel and the raven love how they sparkle in the sunlight as she looks at her.

"May I?" the girl asks for a permission to sit next to Seulgi, the latter just nods, her mouth suddenly shuts because she's still amazes by her beauty.

The atmosphere is different when she smiled at Seulgi, she has rose petal lips that looks so kissable and all of sudden the raven is drowning in those dazzling eyes, Seulgi was never a believer but at this moment she falls in love in the first sight.

**_tbc_**.


	2. 2

The raven is still studying her face carefully as if she has never seen a girl like her before, which is true. Seulgi never enjoyed math, but screw that she's suddenly interested in geometry. This girl literally has a perfectly symmetrical face that makes her beauty is ten times better.

The first thing that Seulgi notices is a cute mole on her forehead next to her right eye, so small and hardly to notice. Her eyes are larger and hazel, those eyes that seems to look through her, each ring of color blending into the next, it's so beautiful, she's beyond beautiful. Her plump pink lips look so tempting and she also has small freckles dotting the bridge of her petite little nose, slender and nicely shaped. She is totally blown away by how gorgeous this girl is.

“Beautiful.” Seulgi blurts out.

“Pardon?” the girl asks softly.

“Ah!” she facepalms, “Sorry, I'm Seulgi. Kang Seulgi.” she introduces herself with the beginning of blush starting to appear.

“I know who you are.” the girl says.

“Wait, what? How?” she asks confusedly.

The strange girl just smiles. "I'm Irene."

“You have a wonderful name. Do you know what's the meaning behind it?”

The latter shakes her head, “I don't know, do you?" she asks curiously.

Seulgi nods, “It's the name of the Greek goddess who personified peace.” the bear answers and Irene looks down to hide her blushing face.

The bear doesn't say anything, she wishes she can stare at Irene all she wants, but it makes her nervous when the hazel-eyed girl sucked on her upper lip, she even already done it twice since their conversation began, she is such a tease.

“What do you read?” Irene suddenly leans on Seulgi makes the latter caught completely off guard.

“Uh, it's Jane Eyre.”

“Oh! I love this book!” Irene says happily

“Really?” the raven looks at her with wide eyes, disbelief literally written all over of her face.

“You don't believe me?” the hazel-eyed girl asks.

“Oh No no! It's just I've never met a beautiful girl like you who also likes to read books.” Seulgi explains shyly causing a small smile to appear on Irene's face.

“I'm actually a literature lover.” she confesses.

The more Irene talks, the more Seulgi realizes that the girl has a strong British accent, and somehow it sounds so sexy in her ears even though the raven always hearing British people talk almost like every day.

“I bet you only read certain book, like classic romance.” the raven smirks.

“Not really,” she fixes her dress. “I almost read all the books in this library.”

Seulgi scoffs, “You're kidding.”

Irene arches her eyebrow, “Why is it so hard you to believe?” she giggles cutely.

“But how come I've never seen you here?”

The brown hair girl shrugs, “Maybe because you're too busy with your books.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“You always come here twice a week, sitting here alone, and reading.” Irene says while looking at the window.

Seulgi seems lost in thoughts as her phone rang shrilly in the silent room. Irene on the other hand looks so confused. The raven checks her phone, she stifles a disgruntled moan, of course it's Wendy who's calling.

“I'm sorry, let me take this.” she immediately excuses herself and walks out to the balcony leaving Irene alone.

The raven sighs in agony, “What is it Wannie?” she asks with annoying tone.

**_“ Oh, nothing just checking on you.”_ **

“Really now? You could've just texted me.”

**_“Are you going to come?”_ **

“I didn't promise.”

**_“Whatever, you said you just want to return the book, what takes you so long?”_ **

“Oh God,” Seulgi sighs. “Wannie I'm actually in the middle of conversation.” she whispers.

 ** _“With who unnie?”_** Joy interrupts, **_“Are they hot?”_** Yeri adds, **_“You're talking to someone? Not with the librarian?”_** Wendy asks curiously and the bear clearly can hear Joy and Yeri giggling annoyingly on the other side of the phone.

“Oh shut up!” Seulgi whispers, almost half screaming.

**_“Damn okay, are you coming or not?”_ **

“Listen, I'll talk with you later.”

 ** _“Oh please do! I wanna hear all the juicy details!”_** Joy shouts and Seulgi immediately hangs up the phone.

When the raven walks back to her favorite place to read, Irene is already gone. She is looking in every bookshelf but she found nothing. Maybe Irene had something important to do and didn't want to interrupt her. Maybe.

She finally gives up, and she decides to join her friends at the bowling alley. The place is not that far from the library. It’s really crowded when she arrived, but she can find her friends easily cause she hears Joy loud voice bullying Yeri’s bowling skills.

“You made it!” Wendy exclaims.

“Now spill the tea unnie!” Joy runs towards her unnies with Yeri following her in the back.

Seulgi sits, “So I met a girl-“

“See it's a girl!” Yeri cut off, raising her fist in the air, “You owe me 25 pounds.” the youngest nudges Joy's shoulder.

Seulgi narrows her eyebrows, “Did you two just bet on me?” she asks and the two are just grinning ear to ear.

Wendy shakes her head, “Can you two be quite for awhile?” she demands, and the two starting to zipping their mouths. “Thank you, please continue Seul."

“I swear if you guys see her in person, she's the literal definition of goddess! So pretty!"

“You mean prettier than me?” Joy asks innocently.

Yeri scoffs, “That's so unnecessary.”

“What is she looks like?”

“Well, she has a long glossy brown hair, her eyes are hazel. I guess she has Asian ancestor, and she smells so good!” Seulgi explains

“What's her name?” Yeri asks.

“Irene.”

“Surname?”

Seulgi looks confuse, “I don't know, but she knew my name.”

“That's strange.” Joy says.

“Did you ask for her number?” Wendy inquires.

“Ah! I forgot to ask her number.” the raven pouts as she rubs the back of her neck.

“Wow unnie, you're a clown literally a clown.” Joy shakes her head, holding back a chuckle.

“Well, it's not my fault if you guys didn’t call me!” she defends herself.

“Now what are you going to do?” Wendy asks.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, are you just going to stop right here or trying to get to know her more?” the Canadian continues.

“Okay first, she's probably straight. Even if she wasn't she isn't attracted to me. Second, I don’t think we will meet again." she pouts again.

“Are you fucking serious unnie? You're speaking nonsense!” Yeri doesn't bother to keeping her voice down, making people are looking at their table.

“Language!” Wendy scolds.

“Okay but where's the spirit!?” the youngest asks.

“Yay!” Seulgi says unenthusiastically.

“Wait is that my favourite Korean girl?”

“Oh shit!” Joy gasps quietly, she recognizes that voice from anywhere. “You gotta be kidding me.” she covers her face with both of her hands.

The girls only turn their head, not even bothering to turn their whole body to see a bunch of jocks from their campus. Suddenly a blonde guy with leather jacket walks towards them. Seulgi knows him, everyone in her campus knows him. Kyle, he's the captain of the football team and in the same department as Joy. The raven is not surprised if Joy and him are friends cause basically Joy is really famous in the campus.

"Is he your another white boy of the month?" Seulgi asks teasingly.

The tallest girl knows she should say something, but she can't bring herself to do it. Instead, she feels her cheeks flush pink and warm.

“Hello ladies.” the blonde guy pulls out a chair and sits between Seulgi and Wendy. “So, small world huh?” he smiles at the tallest girl.

Joy takes a breath, she refuses to let her words tumble out as incoherent rambling. “What do you want Kyle?” she seems bothered.

“Well, you didn't call me back.”

“Not my problem.” Joy says in sassy voice, makes the Canadian chokes on her cola.

“Oh, come on stop playing hard to get.” he asks.

“Get lost Kyle.” Yeri finally speaks up.

“Booooo...the girlfriend is mad.”

“I'm not- whatever just leave.” Yeri shoo-ing the blonde away.

“Alright, I'll leave but do you want to watch a movie next week?” he asks as he grabbing some French fries in front of him and dipping them in ketchup.

“Please just tell me how it was.” Joy sounds demand.

Kyle puts the fries into his mouth, chewing, and swallows them before looking at her. “Fine then, see you on Monday sweetie.” he winks and practically runs back to his friends.

“I told you to stop hanging out with him.” the youngest mumbles.

“I didn't, we just hung out once.” Joy sighs.

Yeri rolls her eyes, “Yeah, once a week.”

“What is wrong with you?”

“There's nothing wrong with me!”

“Then why are you yelling!” Joy raising her voice.

“I'm not yelling, I'm just expressing my feelings loudly!”

“You are so bossy just like my dad.”

“I'm not.” she argues back.

Joy raising an eyebrow, “You seem so jealous, are you starting to develop feelings for me Kim Yerim?"” she asks in guilty voice.

Suddenly the room became quiet, almost as if the bowling alley was muted. Seulgi stares at Wendy in confusion, assuming they heard Joy wrong, also it's the first time they see Yeri looks so mad.

“Wow.” Yeri says after a moment of silence, “You're so full of yourself, I'm leaving.” she looks at Joy before shaking her head, she stands up grabbing her purse to leave the place, the tallest girl doesn't even stop her.

“So... getting pretty serious, huh?” the raven asks awkwardly.

“Seulgi please, don't.” Wendy gives a warning.

Joy exhales heavily, “I fucked up, didn't I?”

“Let’s leave her alone for awhile, we all know her.” Seulgi assures.

"Okay let's talk about this strange girl, what’s her name again? Ingrid? Wait no, Irene?” Wendy changes the topic all of sudden. “Tell me you won't give up on her right?” she asks curiously.

One thing Seulgi regrets for telling her friends about Irene is just they will keep asking her about it. They know Seulgi has been single for her entire life, she never talks about her love story, she is just not into that stuff, but the way the raven talks about Irene is like full of sparkles and so adorable which is something new for them. It’s weird but Seulgi admits that she has crush on Irene since she hasn't felt this way about a girl in forever, what a character development.

“She knew that I come to the library often, I'll make sure to run into her if we meet again.” she says.

“Wait, so she knew your name, and she even knew you come there often but never greeted you even once until today?” Wendy's eyes widen.

“Yeah, she also knew where my favourite place to read.” Seulgi explains.

“She's basically a stalker.” Joy blurts out.

“She's... _observant,_ I guess.” the raven corrects her.

The tallest girl leans her back into the chair and stares at Seulgi down. “But don't you think it's a little bit weird unnie?” she asks.

Wendy shrugs, “Maybe she's from medical department, you know my friends in class always talking about this famous girl but I don't even know her name.”

“Or maybe she's going to kidnap you and sell your organs on the deep web.” Joy says half-jokingly.

Seulgi rolls her eyes, “You're watching too much thriller movies.” she lets out a low chuckle.

 _Or maybe not._ Joy is a coward. She doesn't even watch thriller movies. Long silence. In that moment, the raven's heart falls off a cliff, what if Irene is really a stalker?

**_tbc_**.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long wait. I will try to update again soon! If you really enjoy this story please give an upvote, and I hope you enjoyed this one! x

The raven stretches her body after a long nap, she fell asleep in the rooftop of her campus. She really likes hanging out here alone, it's really peaceful because it's an abandoned place. The students rarely go here, and it's became her another favorite spot to escape from the reality. 

This week has been pretty hectic. Seulgi feels like her brain is going to explode anytime soon. Well it's her senior year after all. She has been listening to her friends complained about how stressed they were. Even Joy wanted to drop out from university, as if she wouldn't get kick out from her house first.

It's almost dusk. Seulgi checks her phone and she doesn't realize she gets two unread texts. One is from Wendy, it says to meet her and the chaotic duo in the coffee shop down her campus. The other text is just from her mother reminding her to drink water and eat veggies, as always. 

When she reaches the place, she can hear her friends voice from the outside. They're so loud. Seulgi remember when Yeri didn't hang out with them for a couple of days after the fight with Joy. It was so quiet and no one dared to say anything. But finally, she forgave Joy after she treated her an ice cream the other day. The raven thinks that was so easy, but their friendship is so weird indeed. 

"That's not going to happen!" Wendy snaps.

Seulgi approaches them and sits next to Yeri who already laughing her ass off. She seems to enjoy how her older friends bickering.

"But you love strippers!" Joy argues back, causing all the customers looking towards their table.

Wendy eyes widen, noticing that all the eyes on her she stands up, "I never said that! I'm sorry." she says as she bowing to the customers.

"Oh hell yeah you did!"

The Canadian rolls her eyes, "If you referring to the other day, I was literally saying I LOVE STRIPES." she air quotes the last words.

"Well blame Yeri for that." Joy crossing her arms and leaning back to her chair.

"I'm innocent! It's not my fault cause Wendy unnie talked while munching her muffins!" the youngest defends herself.

"Yup she's innocent." Seulgi finally speaks up while Yeri is just giggling.

"Why are you siding them! Oh wait, when did you get here?" Wendy asks.

"Five minutes ago." the raven says and the latter just mouths an O.

"So what are we going to do this weekend?" Yeri asks.

Seulgi raises her eyebrows, "Why are you even bother to plan when you know we will end up having sleepover at my place." 

"Plan settled! Sleepover it is!" the tallest girl shouts.

"I shouldn't have said that." the raven closes her mouth with her hands. The chaotic duo just continue to laugh as Wendy pats her bestfriend shoulder.

•••

The monolid-eyed girl just finished doing grocery shopping, the girls are planning to have barbeque party tonight. She still has one hour left before her friends come over to her apartment. Her next plan is to return the book that she borrowed from last week.The most important is, she wants to meet Irene and ask for her number. She is not going to miss the opportunity this time. 

The fresh air from the air conditioner brushes against her skin as Seulgi opens the wooden door. The library seems quite, well it's always like this but it's just different because she only sees Mrs. Jane who is currently busy typing on the computer. 

The raven clears her throat, "Afternoon Mrs. Jane." she greets.

The said woman lowering her glasses, "Oh Seulgi! How was your week?" she asks.

"Busy, it was really stressed me out." the raven admits.

"Well I've heard that at least 5 times today." the older woman chuckles. "And yet, you already finished this book." she smirks as she takes the book from the younger.

"Ofcourse! I even read this in my dreams." 

"Is that so?" Mrs. Jane laughs, "What book do you want to read next?"

The raven shrugs, "I should ask someone to pick it for me." she smiles from ear to ear causing the librarian raising her eyebrow.

"Is there something that I don't know?" the older teases.

Seulgi leans closer to her ear, "By any chance, do know someone named Irene?" Seulgi asks slowly.

"Hmm Irene? That beautiful medical girl?" The older woman whispers.

The monolid-eyed girl covers her mouth with her hands, "Omo! She's in medical major?" is her next question.

"Yes, she comes here very often." 

"That explains everything."

"Explain what?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll know it soon." the raven winks while Mrs. Jane only shaking her head.

She then goes upstairs, it's a relief that the library is not crowded. Seulgi misses the smell of the books inside this library so much. Everything inside this building is neat and clean. You literally can't find any dust because the librarians really take care of this place carefully. 

When she reaches her favorite place, she found a small figure sitting near the window. She is resting her head with one of her hand on the table, it seems like she's asleep. Seulgi can't help but smile, the thought of spending the time with Irene just two of them today makes her heart flutter.

The raven walks towards the chair beside the smaller girl and sits on it. She rests her head on the table and facing the most beautiful girl she has ever seen in her life. Today, Irene is wearing a floral dress and she braids her hair into a fishtail, showing off her beautiful structural collarbone. She smiles while observing the smaller girl's face. She looks so peaceful and Seulgi doesn't want to wake her up.

"I think God really created the world in 6 days and those 5 days were spent on you." she whispers slowly, and with that Irene eyes are crack open at the sudden noise.

"Seulgi!" 

"Shit! I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your nap." she caught off guard.

"No it's okay, I was waiting for you."

"You were waiting for me?" there are literally sparkles in her beautiful monolid eyes, ofcourse hearing those words from Irene makes her stomach full of butterflies.

Irene nods cutely, "It's been a week since the last time we met." she pouts.

Oh fuck, don't pout like that my heart hurts.

"I'm really sorry, I was so busy." 

"You apologize a lot."

"Sorr-"

"See?" she chuckles, "It's fine, I'm not mad at you."

"Did you wait so long?"

"If I say yes, what are you going to do about it?" Irene smirks.

"Well.." Seulgi cheeks are red as tomatoes, she forgets how to act. "Uh I will make it up for you."

"Make it up?" the smaller girl raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, we can go out...tomorrow?" Seulgi asks nervously.

"Outside?"

Seulgi nods, "Do you have any place in your mind?"

"Can we go to the park? I love flowers."

"Ofcourse milady." she pinches Irene's soft cheeks.

"I..uh don't call me that." a blush appears from her face as she trying to hold back a smile.

The raven chuckles, "Speaking of call, can I get your number?" she asks shyly.

"My number?"

"Yeah, I mean it's okay if you don't want to." the raven says slowly, "But I thought It's just easier for us you know...to talk for tomorrow?" she continues.

"Okay." Irene smiles.

tbc.


	4. Four

**Hello!**

**Don’t forget to check my other stories:**

A silent afternoon in the apartment, only interrupted by the sound of the coffee machine. Seulgi just got back from the library with a smile on her face. She glancing at the clock to see only an hour left until her friends come. She lights the lavender vanilla candle which she bought recently from the vintage store. She really loves the smell. It reminds her of Irene. 

For some reason, Seulgi feels so happy to meet her today. She is innocent and cute, especially when she is blushing. Seulgi also very glad that she got to know few things about her. Things like her favorite books, food and why she adores the sky so much. She is easy to get along with and very smart. Seulgi is impressed because Irene is just being herself and doesn’t try to be someone she isn’t.

Her head now is down with her forehead resting on the table, staring blankly at ten digits number Irene gave earlier. She remembers her phone was dead, so Irene wrote it down on a paper. Somehow, she still can’t believe that she finally got her number. She even pinched her cheeks after she arrived at her apartment, just to make sure if this wasn't just some crazy fever dreams she had. 

As she about to call the number, suddenly the apartment doorbell rings few times. Seulgi groans, she immediately walks to the video intercom system and presses the button. She sees a fairy god mother and two devils with some grocery bags full of food on their hands. Of course, it’s them. Who else could that be?

“Open the damn door!” Joy yells as she keeps ringing the bell.

The raven finally opens the door. “Why are you guys so early? It’s not even seven yet.” 

“Stop acting like you’re not excited to see us.” Joy says and passes the grocery bags to Seulgi.

Wendy shrugs, “A point has been made.” she chuckles.

“Wow okay, I’m really flattered!” Seulgi says in a sassy tone and closes the door behind using her foot.

“So, we bought a lot of chips, popcorn, ramyeon, meat and uh...cookies.” Yeri says, walking through the kitchen. “Do you have any wine unnie?” she asks.

"Yeah, they’re in the counter.” Seulgi answers quickly before she put down the grocery bags on the table.

“It smells good here, did you spray your perfume all over?” Wendy asks, making Seulgi grinning from ear to ear.

Joy raises an eyebrow, “Why are you so weird?”

“Huh? Me?” Seulgi points at herself, “What do you mean?” she asks, still clueless.

“Unnie have you seen yourself? You literally smiling like crazy about God knows what.” Joy says.

“Am I not allowed to smile?” Seulgi argues.

“I didn’t say that. It’s actually good though. I just find it a bit weird, that’s all.” the taller says.

“Did something happen on the way back home Seul?” Wendy asks with a smirk forming on her lips.

Yeri immediately touches her forehead, “It’s warm!” 

“Oh, for God’s sake! Guys I’m fine!” she denies and pushes the youngest away.

“Are you though?” Wendy teases.

Joy leans on the wall, folding her arms over her chest and says, “Well, you better spill whatever you’ve been hiding from us.” 

“Fine! I got Irene’s number.” Seulgi confesses.

“What!?” her friends say in union, literally shocked.

A blush appears on her face, “I’m not going to repeat it again.” Seulgi says as she grabs her glass of latte.

“How did you get it?” the youngest asks.

“Yeah, how did you get it?” Joy furrowing her brows.

Of course, no one would believe it. Seulgi is super shy, no argument there. She is afraid to speak up, afraid of conflict and afraid of everyone around her. All the things that happened recently somehow really changing her life.

“Well, I mean I just asked her, and we are going out tomorrow.” Seulgi explains simply and gulps down the rest of her latte.

“Wait, going out as in a date?” Wendy asks cheekily.

Seulgi shrugs, still trying to hide her blush cheeks, “It’s just two people going out.”

Wendy rolls her eyes, “Yeah, like that makes any sense.”

“Woah, daebak!” Yeri clapping her hands slowly. “Let me see the number.” 

“Why would you see it?” she asks making her pouts, “Okay, fine you saw it now.” she pushes her phone towards her face for few seconds.

“Unnie what the hell! I didn’t even see them!” Yeri protests, tugging on her wrist. 

Seulgi won’t give up yet, she holds it up high so the smaller girl can’t reach it. Well, the only thing she needs to worry about is Joy. Because before Yeri can do anything, the taller girl snatches the phone from her and quickly runs into the living room.

“Hey!” the raven exclaims, trying to chase her.

“Why did she give you a landline number?” Joys asks while exanimating her phone. 

“I don’t know! Maybe she is grounded and not allowed to use mobile phone. Now give it back to me.” she begs.

“Rubbish.” Joy mumbles as she handing the phone back.

“Anyways, you were right. She’s in the medical major.” the raven says to Wendy as she walking back to the kitchen.

“How did you know?” the Canadian asks.

“I asked Mrs. Jane if she knows about Irene and she does know her.” she explains.

“Have you tried to call her though?” the youngest asks.

“No, not yet.”

“Well then try it now, we don’t know if it’s her real number or not.”

Seulgi bites her bottom lip, “I- okay you are right.” the room silence for awhile. “Wait, so you guys are just going to watch me calling her?” she asks and they’re nodding in response.

“That’s invading my-” 

“Oh my God unnie just call her!” Joy says frustratingly. 

She lets out a sigh and glares at them, “Fine, but be quite.” 

Opening her phone, she scrolls through her contacts and find Irene’s name. She hesitantly presses the call button and put it up to her ear. It takes three rings for the latter to finally pick up and Seulgi has never been this nervous in her entire life.

 _ **“Hello?”**_ Irene greets in her sexy accent.

“Uh hey…Irene, it's me Seulgi.” she replies making her friends giggling in the back, clearly amused with her awkward side.

 _ **“I’m glad you called.”**_ the raven takes a glance at her friends and puts her index finger to her lips asking them to keep quiet.

“Don’t tell me you’re waiting for my call?” she asks nervously.

 _ **“Mhmm...I do.”**_ she says being honest.

Seulgi gulps down, not knowing what to do with this information, the image of Irene saying that with a sly smirk on her face really stuck in her head. You literally can see the blush creeping up onto her cheeks. Funny how simple words can make her feels this way. 

“Unnie put that on speaker!” Yeri whispers loud enough to be heard on the other line.

 _ **“Who is that?”**_ Irene questions her with mild curiosity.

Seulgi moves the phone away from her ear, looking back at her friends and gesturing them to stop making noises. “It’s nothing, anyways about tomorrow...”

 _ **“Are we really going to the park?”**_ Irene asks happily.

“Yes, of course!” she says excitedly making the latter giggles softly.

_**“I really can't wait!”** _

Instantly, her cheeks are flaming pink. “God, you’re so whipped!” she hears Joy chirps before Wendy shushes her. Narrowing her eyes, she sends her friends a death glare for making fun of her, causing them to erupt with laughter.

 _ **“What sound is that? Are you with someone?”**_ Irene asks, starting panics. 

Seulgi mentally cusses herself, “Wait, I’m sorry that was my friends.” she apologizes.

As she about to change the topic she hears a noise from the other line. It starts very low but slowly starts to become clearer until she finally figures it out that’s the sound of rain on a windowpane. She quickly glances out the closest window and from what she can tell it’s not raining in London.

_**“……”** _

“Irene are you still there?” Seulgi asks worriedly and the latter just humming in acknowledgement. “So, I will meet you tomorrow morning at nine outside the library?” she asks eagerly waiting a reply.

 _ **“Uhm...yes.”**_ that’s all Irene says.

“Okay good-” 

However, before Seulgi can finish her sentence, the call ended. Now all that’s left only the dial tone, she can only stare at her phone blankly. Her friends stop laughing as she runs her fingers through her hair, feeling frustrated. She tries to dial it again to make sure if the latter is alright but all she hears is that the call can’t go through.

_**tbc.** _


End file.
